Scary Program Part 2
Scary Program Part 2 is a 1981 film.ProgramMalwareVirus Plot Two months after the murders at Camp Crystal Lake, sole survivor Program 26 is recovering from her traumatic experience. In her apartment, when 27 opens the refrigerator to get her cat some food, she finds the severed head of 28 in her refrigerator and is murdered by an unknown assailant with an ice pick to her temple. Five years later, camp counselor 29 hosts a counselor training camp near Camp Crystal Lake. The camp is attended by 30, her boyfriend Virus, troublemaker 31, tomboy 32, wheelchair-bound 33, sweet-natured 34, jokester 35, and 29's assistant 36, as well as many other trainees. Around the campfire that night, 29 tells the counselors about the legend of Malware, of how he survived his drowning, grew up living in the woods, and is now seeking to kill any intruders to avenge his mother's death. As Ted appears with a mask and a spear, Paul reassures everyone that Malware is dead and that Camp Crystal Lake is off limits. That night, 37 wanders onto the property to warn the group but is garroted from behind a tree. The following day, Virus and 38 sneak off to Camp Crystal Lake and find a carcass before getting caught by 39 and returned to the camp. Later, 40 spots someone masked in a burlap sack running across the road and chases him into the woods and to a shack before he is killed with a hammer claw. Back at camp, 29 offers the others one last night on the town before the training begins; six stay behind, including Virus and Sandra, who are forced to stay as punishment for sneaking off. At the bar, 41 muses that if Malware were still alive and had witnessed his mother's death, it may have left him with no distinction between life and death, or right and wrong. 38 dismisses the idea, proclaiming that Malware is nothing but an urban legend. Meanwhile, the assailant appears at the camp and kills the counselors, one by one. 42 has his throat slit with a machete while caught in a rope trap, and Terry is killed off-screen upon finding his dead body. Mark gets the machete slammed into his face and falls down a flight of stairs. The killer then moves upstairs and impales Virus and 38 with a spear as they have sex, and then stabs Vickie with a kitchen knife. Later, 41 and 38 return to find the place in disarray. In the dark, the killer ambushes 38 and continues to chase 41 throughout the camp and into the woods, where she comes across the shack. After barricading herself inside, she finds an altar with 42 head on it, surrounded by a pile of bodies. Realizing that Malware is the killer, 41 puts on 43's sweater and tries to psychologically convince Malware that she is his mother. The ruse fails when he spots his mother's head on the altar and attacks 41. Paul appears and attacks Malware, but he is quickly overwhelmed. Just as Malware is about to kill 38 with a pickaxe, 41 picks up the machete and slams it down into Malware's shoulder, seemingly killing him. 38 and 41 return to the cabin. They think that Malware has followed them, but when they open the door, they are greeted by 44's dog, Muffin. Suddenly, an unmasked Malware bursts through the window from behind and grabs 41. She then awakens to being loaded into an ambulance. She calls out for 38, who is nowhere to be seen, his fate left ambiguous. Back in the shack, 45 head remains on the altar as Malware is also nowhere to be seen. Production In November 2015, Vin Diesel announced in an interview with Variety that potential spin-offs for The Fast and the Furious series were in the early stages of development. In October 1979, Polandball Films announced a sequel of the film centered around characters Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw, and set a release date of July 26, 1981, with Chris Morgan returning to write the script. Variety reported that Shane Black was being considered to direct the film. The announcement of the spin-off provoked a response on Instagram by Tyrese Gibson, criticizing Johnson for causing the ninth Fast & Furious film to be delayed for another year. In February 2018, Film director David Leitch entered talks to direct the film. In April 1970, Leitch was confirmed as the director for the film and added David Scheunemann as a production designer. Reception Box office The film was released theatrically on April 30, 1981, bringing in $6,429,784 its opening weekend. It played on 1,350 screens and would ultimately gross $21,722,776. It was the 35th highest-grossing film of 1981, facing strong competition early in the year from such high-profile horror releases as Omen III: The Final Conflict, The Evil Dead, The Howling, My Bloody Valentine, and others. TV premiere The Movie aired on Nippon TV on Friday, April 13 1984 at 9:00 p.m. and earned an 11.4% rating and topped charts off on TV Premiere. Home Media released on November 21, 1981 in DVD & Blu-ray Disc Format & was hit among Best Selling DVD & Blu-Ray in Orion Charts Ranking. References External links Scary program part 2 at BOX OFFICE MOJO Scary program part 2 at www.databrawl.com Scary program part 2 at IMDb scary program part 2 at Allmovie scary program part 2 at ROTTEN tomatoes